Pregnant Pause (Part 2)
Pregnant Pause (Part 2) was the 25th and final episode of Season 3 of The King of Queens, also the 75th overall episode of the series. co-written by Michael J. Weithorn and David Litt, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired May 28, 2001. It was the second episode and the conclusion of a season concluding two-part story arc. Synopsis A second job being a limousine driver, Arthur asking him to make a lavatory in the basement, supporting Carrie and realizing he'll be a father in a few months all becomes too much for Doug. Storyline Doug tells Carrie not to panic about having the baby, that he will take care of all her "burden," so he takes on a second job, a night job working as limo driver so that they can store a little extra money before the due date, this as he also tells Arthur that because the contractor they were using is now too expensive with Carrie being pregnant, he would finish the downstairs bathroom himself. Meanwhile, Arthur is annoyed that Doug still hasn't finished his bathroom, and Deacon and Kelly reconcile. Ultimately, the added responsibility of working so much combined with Arthur bothering him to do the bathroom proves to be too much, as Doug finally collapses at one of Carrie's appointments. In the end, sadly, Carrie loses the baby. Did You Know? Trivia *The first appearance on the show by Nicole Sullivan, however, she played a different character than Holly Shumpert, the main character she would play for every episode after that that she was in. Goofs ;Continuity #Doug and Arthur are admiring the new bathroom. It looks as though the the sun is shining through the window and it suddenly becomes night in the next fame. #Carrie makes bacon and eggs for breakfast. She also fills the glasses with orange juice but in the next frame, the glass is empty. ;Boom mic is visible * When Doug is alone with Carrie waiting for the doctor in the examination room, Doug rolls by in a chair on wheels. The boom mic is visible in the reflection of a glossy chart between the two mounted cabinets. ;Errors in geography *Doug says he is driving the Insane Clown Posse to the VH1 awards. The VH1 awards were held in Los Angeles. Scene excerpts from "Pregnant Pause (Part 2)" ;Quotes ---- *'Marilyn:' I assume you're taking folic acid. *'Carrie:' Well, I took some at a Metallica concert once - woke up the next day at the parking lot of a Waldbaum's. ---- Linhardt is Carrie's gynaecologist *'Carrie:' (introdcunig Doug to Dr. Linhardt) This is my husband, Doug. *'Dr. Linhardt:' Doug, hello, it would seem congratulations are in order. *'Doug:' And to you! It took me two whole dates to go where you're about to go. ---- Connections ;References *''Becker'' (1998-2004 CBS-TV series) - Doug asks the CBS executive if the guy on "Becker" is really blind.'' Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (series then=me song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen and performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Michael Corbett as Executive *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer, Deacon's wife *George Ives as Man in Limo *Pamela Kosh as Woman in Limo *David Manis as Dr. Linhardt, Carrie's gynecologist *Sue Nelson as Receptionist *Nicole Sullivan as Marilyn, patient in Dr. Linhardt's office *Chaz Wolcott as 12-year old Arthur More external links * Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes